1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safes for guns and related articles. More particularly, this invention relates to gun safes having a concealable design with means for quickly gaining access to the gun stored in the gun safe.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently there exist many types of safes designed to safely store articles therein in safe keeping from unwanted intrusion or burglary. Most safes comprise a heavy walled framed enclosure and a similar heavy walled door positioned for enclosure over the opened end of the enclosure. These types of safes are quite secure in storing the articles contained therein from burglary; however, such degree of security normally inhibits quick and easy access to the articles safely stored in the safe.
Quick and easy access to articles stored in the safe does not usually present a problem in most applications. However, when storing firearms, it is sometimes desirable to obtain quick and easy access to the firearm, particularly in emergency situations by police officers and other security professionals. Unfortunately, safes designed to store firearms usually comprise the basic safe design discussed above having a number of gun racks positioned therein. While the gun racks allow the firearms to be stored in the safe in a convenient, organized manner, such safes still suffer from the difficulty of gaining access to them by authorized personnel. An object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the gun safe art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a safe particularly designed to securely store a firearm therein to prevent access thereto by unauthorized personnel.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gun safe for storing a gun while allowing authorized personnel quick and convenient access to the stored guns as necessary.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gun safe having an ejectable drawer in which it has stored the gun safe and which ejects itself partly from the safe upon opening of the door to the safe by authorized personnel.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gun safe having an ejectable drawer which may be hidden in a concealed condition in a vehicle, desk, or the like, while allowing quick access to the gun stored therein during an emergency situation.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the Invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.